


Moonlight Dancing

by Goth Deer King (NeonBoneJuice)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBoneJuice/pseuds/Goth%20Deer%20King
Summary: A moment of peace is nice when another is with you.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 36





	Moonlight Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing to help me get into the swing of writing again.

The wind was brisk and chilly, carrying with it the beginnings of autumn. The leaves were starting to turn an orangey yellow color, the world outside turning into a warm shade of comfort. The layers of clothes he’d put on, thankfully, were enough to fend off the cold for the moment. He took his old lighter out of his pocket and held the cigarillo in his lips and took a long drag. He exhaled, the burning in his lungs almost a comfort to him. He pulled the serape tighter around him, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the setting sun. It was peaceful. It was calm.

Mcree was relaxed. For once in his life, the gunslinger was calm and he didn’t need a drink to get there. He tapped his fingers against his knees, humming and starting to whistle a tune he loved. He took occasional drags, letting the smoke rise from his mouth like some sort of dragon. He eventually stood up and stretched, his feet tapping and still whistling. He started to swing his hips, finger tapping turned to foot tapping. He chuckled and spun a bit starting to dance in place. 

He was so absorbed in his dancing that he didn’t notice the almost silent footsteps walking up behind him. He only noticed that someone had walked up behind him when he spun and bumped into a solid chest. He blinked, face flushing as he looked down and saw who it was. Hanzo looked up at him with crossed arms and an amused smile on his face. “Having fun?” He asked, the man’s voice as cool and cold as ever. The gunslinger only chuckled and scratched the back of his head, only slightly less embarrassed to see who it was. 

“Ah, yeah. I’m trying to.” he hummed, “But now I guess I’m having even more fun now that you’re here, darling.” Mcree said, taking Hanzo by the arm and pulling him into a spin. Hanzo didn’t really fight, letting himself get pulled into the dance and trying to match Mcree’s footsteps as best he could. They danced with each other under the moonlight to no particular music. “How’s the wound healing?” Mcree’s eyes flicked down to Hanzo’s hand, where there was a bandage. 

“Oh please. It was nothing more than a small cut. You act like it is the end of the world.” Hanzo said, rolling his eyes. He let Mcree spin him around, pressing his back into Mcree’s chest and resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Mcree’s humming was right in his ear, his chest rumbling like a big cat. The archer smiled softly. A small moment of peace they could both indulge in. Hanzo ducked out from Mcree’s grasp, the prosthetic arm of the other a bit too cold for him. The overhead lights of the base turned on, giving them some illumination in the fading evening light. The two men locked eyes, The gunslinger unable to keep his face from breaking out into a big goofy smile while the other’s was relatively unmoving. 

“Come now, darling, lighten up a little bit.” Mcree laughed, pinching Hanzo’s cheeks and pulling his face up into a smile, sending himself into a giggle fit with how funny it looked. Hanzo snorted and lightly battered his hands away, rubbing his cheeks a bit. 

“I am lightened up, thank you.” He said frankly, making Mcree think of a cat that was fluffing itself up. More giggles and snickering ensued. Only now did Hanzo’s face crack a bit with a small smile, jabbing his arm in a quick motion. Mcree laughed and rubbed his arm. There was a moment that the two looked at each other again, a moment that felt like it dragged on for minutes, even. Hanzo’s hands gently cupped around Mcree’s face, pulling him down and closer to him, the archer standing on his toes, and the two tenderly kissed. A soft, gentle kiss that Mcree quickly reciprocated, arms wrapping around the smaller waist as the sun set behind them, a warm orange glow lighting the faces of the happy couple.


End file.
